


Forever Yours

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a tumblr request for another Sam x reader smut story and this popped into my head.</p><p>Imagine walking in on a naked Sam after he got out of the shower, which lead to....well come on you know me by now ;) </p><p>Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Forever Yours**

 

 **Request** **-** Don't mean to bother you, but could you wrote another smutty Sam x reader?? Love your writing by the way x

 

 ** Warnings** Swearin 

 

** Hope you enjoy Anon**

* * *

 

 

You walk toward the boys room after you'd showered and dried your hair. It had been a long hunt and you all needed some time to relax. You'd put on a short denim skirt and tank ready to go out, hoping showing a bit of skin and reminding Sam you were a girl not just a hunter would make him see you in a different light. 

As you approach the door to see Dean stepping out swinging his keys on his fingers. He lets out a whistle when he sees you

"Hey Y/n, you look hot! I'm heading out. Don't wait up" he winked at you. You roll your eyes in reply.

"Where's Sam?" You ask

"Oh he ran out to get food, you know rabbit food crap. I was going to come and tell you before I left. He said for you to wait for him inside, he wanted to talk to you about something" he said as he turned away. 

"Ok then...." you open the door, and sit on the chair in the corner picking up the tv remote, flicking on the tv and wait for Sam to return. 

You hear a noise that must have been from next door making you up the volume on the television.  You hated these cheap motels and their thin walls.

Suddenly you hear the bathroom door open, your head snaps towards the door, to see a very wet, very naked Sam Winchester walk into the room. 

"Y/n!" He shouts grabbing a pillow to cover himself

"Oh my god Sam! I am so sorry!" You blush like crazy, as you jump from the chair and turn your back. Almost tripping over a bag at your feet as you do so. 

You don't deny you've always dreamed of seeing Sam like this, you'd been on love with him for a long as you can remember. But you'd hoped, well dreamed it would be when you were undressing him, and boy had you dreamed about it. Those dreams had led to many a steamy shower.

"What are you doing here?" He asks,  his voice low

"D...Dean said you were out getting food and to wait in here as you wanted to talk to me about something" you stammer out at great speed.

You were mortified, why had Dean lied to you? Yes he knew how you felt but would he really set you up like this? Who were you kidding of course he would....

You heard Sam growl behind you, snapping you from your thoughts

"Look I'll just go..." you offered moving towards the door.

"No! Wait, just give me a second..." you hear him walk back into the bathroom and return

"Ok you can turn around now" you take a breath before doing as he said

Well he wasn't totally naked anymore, he now had a towel wrapped around his hips. Very low around his hips. You couldn't take your eyes away, droplets of water dripping from his hair. Running down his perfect muscular chest, over his toned abs and down to his chiselled v-line.  His muscles twitching under your gaze. 

You unconsciously licked your lips, finally tearing your eyes away. You take a great sudden interest in the floral wallpaper, as you clear your throat. 

"Listen this is really embarrassing and I promise I will kill your brother for it. So I'm just gonna go, before I embarrass myself further" you say your eyes only taking a quick glance at him.

"Just let me get changed, and we can talk" he suggests, well its more of a command,  but you make no move to argue, nodding in agreement. 

He walks towards you, his damp skin glistening under the motel light. You freeze in place, unable to take your eyes off his.

*have his eyes always been that dark?*

He stops in front of you, you cock an eyebrow at him

"Your standing in front of my bag" he smiles

You apologise,  stepping sideways to give him room. He doesn't grab the whole thing, instead he kneels down opening it there rifling through it. He was unknowingly giving you a perfect view of his bare back.  Muscles flexing as he moved. It took you all your strength not to reach down and touch it. 

He slowly stood up, looking up at you as he rose until he was towering over you again.

You try to look down to keep yourself from staring but the pull is too much. You let your eyes slowly trail over him from the floor up his body. You notice he's clenching his clothes in his hand, his knuckles turning white. You snap your eyes to his to see his breathing heavily. 

Your tongue darts out to wet your dry lips,  and that seems to be the final nail in the coffin. 

He drops his clothes to the floor, rushes the remaining distance to you, dives his hand into your hair pulling your lips to his.  Forcing his tongue into your mouth making you whimper.  

*Who knew Sam had such a dominant side* 

He pushes you back against the wall, his other hand finding your hip gripping tightly. You bring your hands from your sides, sliding them slowly upward, over his abs to his chest, before leaving one there over his heart and throwing the other into his hair. 

He rips his mouth from yours as you lightly pull on the hair at the back of his neck. He drops both hands past your hips, over the smooth skin of your legs, you swear you hear him growl.  Next thing you know his hoisting you from the floor, bringing your hips flush with his, wrapping your legs around him and pushing you back against the wall.

You gasp as you feel his hardness beneath the towel. He runs his hands up your bare thighs bunching your skirt as high as it will go.

"These damn skirts, you have no idea what they do to me" he said his voice harsh and almost predatory

"I didn't think you even noticed" you whisper, overwhelmed by the rush of new information

"Oh I noticed" he answered placing a light kiss on your lips that made your head spin. 

"I also noticed the looks you've been getting at bars, the drink you've been bought." He growled out 

"Took me all my will power not to throw you on a table and fuck you senseless, to show them that you're mine!" He added sinfully, and you almost came right there. 

Sam Winchester had basically just claimed you.  He rolled his hips into you, and you cry out at the friction. He smiled wickedly at you as he slid his hand over your throbbing mound.  

"Sam! Please!" You beg, as he teases you over the black lace of your panties. You shoves the material aside finally touching your dripping centre. 

"Fuck Y/n, you want me that bad too baby?" You can't find your voice but you nod frantically

He pushes his hard cock against you again. Making you whimper

"You feel that baby? Feel how hard you make me?" 

Sam swiftly thrust a finger into you, you scream throwing back your head,

"Look at me Y/N,  eyes on me baby" it takes all your strength to keep your eyes from closing in bliss.

"Fuck, you're so tight, gonna fit my like a glove baby" he pants, flicking his thumb over your clit sending you flying over the edge. 

You come down from your high feeling him drawing slow circles on clit. 

"You look so fucking sexy" he grab his head pulling him roughly to you kissing him hard. He pulls you from the wall, and dropping you on the bed.

You pull off your tank and bra as Sam relives you of your skirt and panties. Lying completely naked before him you feel a rush of self consciousness, you go to cross your arms over your chest but he stops you

"Don't,  you're perfect" he leans forward kissing you tenderly. The he moves to your neck, kissing the delicate skin.  You run your nails down his broad shoulder, causing him to nip the skin smiling as he does so. He bites and laps as he leaves his mark on you. 

"Mine!" He snarls against your neck.

You smile turning and licking the shell of his ear, before biting lightly "yours, always have been yours Sammy" 

He looks down at you, looking for any lies in your words but he finds none. He takes a shaky breath

"I love you Y/n" you smile and reply instantly

"I love you too" he kisses intensely,  you feel the towel being pulled away. He pulls back to push your knees apart. You finally get a good look at him in all his glory. He's so much bigger than you thought he would be and you'd imagined pretty big, and bought toys to match, but they weren’t going to  compare to the man himself.

He grabs his length pumping a few times before pushing forward, he looks at you, giving you one last chance to stop. You answer him by pushing your hips forward burying the tip of him inside of you. You both groan at the feeling. 

"Fuck y/n" He groans pushing forward slowly,  feeling your every inner muscle clench around him. He hisses when he's finally fully sheathed inside of you.  He drops his head to yours.

You look up at him hungrily,  you needed him to move.  You dreamt about this for years and now it was here you couldn't wait any longer. 

You pull your left leg higher causing him to curse as he slides deeper into you. His eyes turn almost black with lust as he understands what you want. He takes your leg hooking it over his shoulder as he begins to pound into you, hard.

His strong arms holding him above you as his hips move at an amazing speed. You're writhing beneath him like a bitch in heat. You moved together in perfect rhythm,  his pelvic bone grazing your clit.  You ran your hands down his body. Your nails teasing him as they ran over his abs and that damn v-line that drove you insane.

"Sam, oh fuck,  feels so good" the praise seems to make him speed up, you didn't think it was possible. You chant incoherent words as your brain goes blank of anything other than Sam Winchester.  

He looks down at you, seeing you beneath him, his mark on your neck,  his cock buried deep inside of you, his name falling for your lips was driving him crazy. But in a very good way. He could feel you start to tighten around him, bringing about his own building orgasm. 

"Sam, baby I'm so close" you mewl gripping his shoulders. 

"Let go baby, come for me" he grunts, as he feels you tighten even further at his words. 

"SAM!" You cry out in ecstasy, pulling him into heaven with you as he slams into you. Your sight goes white, the last thing you saw was the look of love in Sam's eyes. 

He rode out his high as he waits for you to come back down,  his eyes never leaving you. "Mine" his grins as he kisses the valley between your breasts. You reach up stroking his hair, signalling you'd come back down to earth. 

"Yours" you smile as he collapses on top of you. “Forever yours”

 


End file.
